


Relax

by elixia13



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-28
Updated: 2010-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 18:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/56768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elixia13/pseuds/elixia13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Responsibilities at work are hitting Skinner hard, so Mulder steps in to help him relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in the same universe as my stories Clean and Warm.

"For God's sake, Mulder! I really can't think about week-end plans right now. I've been spending every waking moment on these budget reports, and now I have to defend *your* existence to the Director and the entire financial committee, so do you think you could give me a break? Jesus!"

Early Friday morning, Walter stood in front of me, uncharacteristically angry, his face turning red above his crisp white shirt. His growl was pitched even lower than usual, but all I could think of was that I missed him. We'd been lovers for several months, having finally admitted our feelings for each other after my unplanned foray into brain surgery at the hands of the Consortium.

Once we'd both recovered physically, we had backed off a little, not wanting to smother our new relationship. We spent nearly every week-end together and saw each other at work, speaking on the phone most evenings. Things had changed, though, in the weeks since my mother's death. We felt--I felt--the need to be closer, physically and emotionally.

We met at his apartment at least a couple of night a week, and at first I really needed it, to keep from feeling alone. I quickly got used to it, pushing two nights to three, plus the week-end, so that I ended up spending only one or two nights in my oppressively quiet apartment.

Then the Director moved up the deadline on departmental budget reports from the ADs, and suddenly my lover had been unavailable all week, spending 18-hour days at the Hoover, bluntly informing me that he was too tired at home to entertain me. I had tried on Monday to explain that I didn't require entertainment, but he simply apologized, kissed me swiftly on the mouth, and told me he'd see me Friday night.

Since Monday, I'd spoken to him on the phone for a total of ten minutes, not including the dressing down Scully and I received over several budget requests we'd made for the next financial year. That had been on Wednesday, and I could see the stress beginning to tell on him.

He was still as starched as usual, but looking closely I could see that his jaw was tight, his forehead lined, the vein in his smooth head pulsing rapidly. My concern for him getting the best of me, I agreed to a scaling down of our requests more rapidly than I should have. Hanging back a minute as Scully left the room, I walked around his desk, put a hand on his shoulder and leaned down to speak privately.

"Take something for that headache, Walt. And relax before you have a stroke."

He glared at me for a moment and then softened minutely. "Thank you, Agent Mulder, that will be all."

I nodded and strode out into the hallway to catch up with Scully.

~~~

I came in at six on Friday morning, hoping to catch a moment with Walter before the building filled up with people. I also hoped that if I caught him before the Director started breathing down his neck that he would be a little more amenable to making plans for the week-end. No such luck. The stress of the week was telling on him, and he clearly needed more than four hours of sleep to become human again.

I still had a couple of hours before Scully would arrive in our basement office, so I took a walk and started to make some plans of my own. Just after eight, I slipped back into his office and knocked on his door, as Kim had yet to arrive.

He glared up at me. "Mulder, damnit--"

I held up my index finger to stall his protest. "Just one question. When are those budget reports due?"

"Five-thirty, and I'll finish them on time if you leave me alone."

"Fine." I handed him an envelope containing a hotel business card and a room key. "Six o'clock. Be there." Then I placed a deli bag on his desk--sesame bagel with cream cheese and a black coffee. "And eat something. You'll need your strength." Turning on my heel, I left his office before he could argue.

I took off at four-thirty, earning myself a suspicious look from Scully. Leaving the Hoover, I ran by my apartment to gather a few things and then stopped at a drug store on the way to the hotel to purchase a few more neccessities. By five-thirty, I was ensconced in the hotel room, ready for Walter's arrival. I had chosen well. The hotel room had two huge, high four-poster beds, a shower with a massage attachment, all the amenities.

At five minutes after six, I heard the click of the electronic lock, followed by my lover's slow, tired steps and the rasp of his hand dragging along the wall. I met him at the end of the first bed and took his coat before quickly taking him in my arms and holding him tight for just a moment.

"Sorry I've been such an ass all week," he mumbled in my ear.

"Don't worry about it." I released him, stepping back to undo his tie. "Just get undressed. I'll be back in a minute." I turned to walk into the bathroom.

He sighed tiredly. "I'm really not in the mood--"

"Just get undressed." I got the shower running pleasantly hot and turned the sprayer to a thudding massage setting before returning to the main room to guide my exhausted lover into the bathroom.

"Don't come out until you're human, okay? And get clean, too. Everywhere." I tilted my head at the bottle I had placed on the shower shelf next to the soap and shampoo.

"Mulder, I--"

"Just do it, okay? You won't regret it." He sighed in resignation and stepped behind the shower curtain. Taking a couple of extra towels with me, I went back into the room to wait for him.

When he emerged from the bathroom twenty or so minutes later, I hopped off the bed and clicked away the TV news I'd been watching. "Feeling better?"

"A little." He managed a smile and I pulled him to me for a thorough kiss. As I pressed my lips to his, I could feel that the muscles in his back and shoulders had relaxed slightly, but not nearly enough. I had my work cut out for me. He pulled back from me, yawning, cutting the kiss short.

"You want to go to sleep? I was going to try to work some of these knots out for you, but it could wait..."

"No, no, I don't think I could get to sleep. I'm so tired, but I'm too keyed up from this damn week. I went home at ten last night, but I still couldn't get to sleep until two."

"I think I can help you relax. Come here, lie down on the towels."

He hoisted his damp body up onto the bed and stretched out prone, his arms out at his sides. Still wearing my boxers and t-shirt, I climbed up behind him, taking a moment to appreciate his impressive physique. Thick, powerful arms led to a broad, well-shaped back, which tapered down to meet a rounded, firm, perfect ass and strong, lean legs. His skin was still slightly pink from the hot shower and warm to my touch.

I drizzled a bit of massage oil into my palm, enjoying the spicy Sandalwood scent and pressed my hands to his shoulders, eliciting a groan with my first gentle squeeze. I thoroughly worked his knot-plagued shoulders into jelly before moving down his back, enjoying the darker pink hue my hands were evoking from his skin.

I began to think that my lover had fallen asleep beneath me, but he groaned again when my hands reached his lower back. I leaned down closer to him. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"No, God, keep going. I didn't realize how much I'd been hurting until you started making it better."

"I know exactly what you mean." And I did. I didn't mind being there for him, taking care of him, because in the months since we'd been involved I'd realized just how lonely I had been up to that point. I had always thought I was content with my personal life until Walter came along showed me what it was like to be truly cared for.

I continued working his lower back, easing the bands of tension into a looser state. I moved lower, then, kneading the firm globes of his ass until they, too, were warm, pink, relaxed and lightly oiled. I ran my hands along his back and arms, no longer massaging, simply caressing, and then lowered myself gently down on top of him.

"You ready to sleep now? Or you want to keep going here?"

He groaned and turned his head to the side, grinning up at me. "God, Mulder, you're good. My body feels like it's made of wet sand, but my brain's still going 60 in a 45 zone. I don't think I could fall asleep yet, but I don't know that I'm good for anything here."

"Can you lie there?"

"That I can do."

"Can you spread your thighs a little?"

"If you move off me a little, I think I can manage that."

I sat up, kissing the silky skin on the back of his head along the way. "I'll be right back."

I slid off the bed and stripped out of my remaining clothes before grabbing a bottle of lube from the drug store bag. Up on the bed once more, I set the lube aside and knelt between Walter's powerful thighs, moving them a little further apart. I nudged him and helped him lift his hips, while I slipped a couple of extra pillows underneath to prop his lower half up a bit.

His voice drifted down to me. "What are you planning down there, Mulder?"

"Did I ever tell you how much I love your ass?"

"Huh? I know I'm tired, but I still don't think that was an answer."

"You'll figure it out." I ran my tongue lightly up the cleft where his ass cheeks met before gently pulling them apart with my hands and plunging more deeply in. I darted my tongue forward to lick his slightly soapy-tasting hole. My face pressed into his flesh, the heady scent of the sandalwood oil filling my nostrils.

I licked again, tracing a circle around his hole, and heard him pull in a shuddering breath. "Oh God."

Though he couldn't see me, I smiled, withdrawing my tongue to press small kisses down his perineum to his balls and then back up, purposely ignoring what hung lower. Kissing my way back down again, I began to suck slightly, getting my tongue involved, making the skin warm and moist with my saliva.

When I sucked his balls part-way into my mouth, I felt his body trembling under my ministrations. He hardened further and shifted his hips on the pillows to accommodate himself. My hands, which had been holding onto his hips, expanded in a gentle caress, moving slowly up to his waist and back again, luxuriating in the silky-furred feeling of his skin.

Finally, I returned my attentions to his ass, teasing the hole more persistently, darting the tip of my tongue slightly inside, quickly withdrawing. I continued to alternate penetrating with my tongue and moving back to lick and kiss the surrounding area until my tongue started to tire. Walter was thrusting his hips backwards to meet my mouth, and he relaxed with a disappointed groan when I pulled away momentarily.

I caressed his warm cheeks with one hand while retrieving and opening the lube bottle with my other hand. I squeezed some out and thoroughly wet the fingers of my right hand. Spreading his ass apart again with my left hand, I gently probed the puckered opening with my index finger and then slid it in, the muscles relaxed and welcoming after my oral attentions.

I moved my finger in and out slowly, angling it until I was able to brush his prostate on each thrust. Walter's breath caught and then sped up, deep and demanding of the air around him. I focussed tightly on the hole, my finger inside his warmth. I knelt behind my lover on the bed, rocking my body in time to the movement of my hand, my vision telescoping into that penetration, my ears hearing only the wet squelch of lube and saliva caught between two hard walls of flesh.

The beauty and power of the moment overwhelmed me--I felt his body, utterly in my care and at my mercy, responding so passionately, and I wanted to lose myself in the sensations. Forcing myself to pull back a little, I heard Walter pleading with me, "Please, Mulder, please. Please, Mulder, please," chanting like it was the only mantra he knew.

"What do you need, lover?"

"Finish it. Finish it!"

I kept my finger thrusting into his ass and moved my left hand under his hips, wrapping his cock in my fist. Once I could handle the timing smoothly, I quickened my movement with both hands. My left hand moved past the head of his cock at the same instant that my finger brushed his prostate, and then he was groaning, coming all over my hand and the pillows under him.

He shuddered for a moment, his thighs shaking, his breath rasping. I moved down to the end of the bed, and he rolled over onto his back, his chest heaving, his cock lying flaccid against his thighs again. The tension in his face was gone, and when I moved up to kiss him, he was incoherent. I'd intended for us to move into the other bed to sleep, but he was too far gone to move.

I took away the damp towels and the splattered pillows, cleaning both of us off with the former. I brought clean pillows over from the other bed, and put one under his heavy head, leaving the other one for myself. Since his exhausted bulk was weighing down the bed covers, I moved the top sheet, blanket and comforter over from the other bed as well. Once Walter was well covered, I stood back to examine my handiwork.

One thorough pummelled and sated Walter Skinner, already snoring lightly. And it was still early evening; we would have time to sleep 12 hours and have breakfast in bed before check-out in the morning. Despite the fact that I had not slept much during the week myself, restless without my lover's bulk beside me, I wasn't quite ready to sleep. Besides, I had some unfinished business to take care of in the shower.

Under the hot, pulsing shower spray I wrapped my hands around my cock, which had been at least half-hard for what felt like hours. I knew Walter would have let me fuck him, but I'd wanted it to be about him for once. Our lovemaking had certainly revolved around me and my problems enough times, so I figured he deserved at least one night of my not-inconsiderable attentions focussed on him.

Not to say that I hadn't enjoyed it, hadn't hardened at the sound of his helpless moans, at his involuntary thrusts into my face, my hands. I thought of the smell of the oil as I rubbed his back, the feel of it on his skin, of the warmth inside him, the idea that his whole body had been under the power of my hands, my mouth. The mental aftershock of his orgasm shook through me, and I came, slumping against the tile wall of the shower for support.

By the time I crawled under the warm bedding with Walter, I was quickly moving towards sleep. I nudged him gently, and he rolled over, allowing me to position my body behind his. My chest tightened at the thought of the responsiblity I felt for Walter. What I felt for him was more than I'd ever had with a lover before, more than I'd ever had with a friend. I wanted to be with him forever, and--for the first time in recent memory--I wanted forever to be a long, long time.

Breathing in deeply through the hair on the back of Walter's head, I wrapped my arms around his thickly muscled chest and held him through the night.

 

THE END


End file.
